Spike, The Angry Brother
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Everyone knows that Spike is angry, witty, and will fight you without mercy. But no one talks about the protective side of him. What he fights for. He fights for Chase, he fights for what Chase loves and Chase loves his family. Here is a time where Spike's protective side came out when Bree, his sister, needed help.


_**Lab Rats**_

 _ **Spike, The Angry Brother**_

 **Summary: Everyone knows that Spike is angry, witty, and will fight you without mercy. But no one talks about the protective side of him. What he fights for. He fights for Chase, he fights for what Chase loves and Chase loves his family. Here is a time where Spike's protective side came out when Bree, his sister, needed help.**

 **A/N: WHY DOES NO ONE TALK ABOUT THIS?! Actually there was two authors one had a story called** " _ **Spike is Nice? By PurpleNicole531"**_ **and the other one had a chapter about it in their fanfiction** " _ **Why Brothers Matter by daughter of athena 2000"**_ **. PLEASE CHECK BOTH OF THEM OUT.**

 **Now, I watched Lab Rats as a kid, I love Bree, Chase, and Spike (Top fav. characters in that order), I now have a Fanfiction page, a very active imagination, a BFF who is like "DO IT" at any idea I mention, and a very special love for platonic relationships. So I made this. I hope you enjoy :).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or the characters in it. I only own anything you don't recognize from the show. *whispering in ear* Oh, really? *more whispering* Okay. *Even more whispering* Okay, see you on Thursday… Oh, that wasn't anything about the disclaimer, that was my date with my Netflix :^).**

 **WARNING: POSSIBLY INACCURATE REACTION TO INJURIES? I would ask my Dad, who is a nurse, but I don't** _ **really**_ **want to ask him to read my fanfiction.**

* * *

In a pristine white lab three bionic teens walked out of their capsules in their mission suits. They stopped at the Cyberdesk and looked at the only adult in the room.

"What mission do we have, Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked seriously, yet calmly while his siblings packed their duffle bag.

"This might be one of your most dangerous missions yet," Mr. Davenport pulled up the blueprints of a warehouse as a 3D model on the Cyberdesk. "A group called _The Kobras_ is bringing in illegal weapons to sell on the black market. They are armed to the fangs with guns and a new type of blaster. I want you to remember that these blasters can cause you guys some serious damage that could take more than your usual weeks to heal."

"We'll make sure to avoid them," Bree nodded.

"It's kind of weird to go on a mission and not have Leo here," Adam spoke up as he slipped a _Caprisun_ into the duffle bag. The Mission Specialist had locked himself in his room for two days to work on a huge school project that he had procrastinated on for two weeks. After one Disappointed Mom Look from Tasha he started on it.

"I'm sure he'll be with you in spirit," Their father-figure shrugged. "I'm sure it'll be better for your sanity to not hear him eating in your comms. Speaking of comms, here."

He held out the box with the comms and each bionic sibling grabbed one, slipping it onto their ears with muscle memory from years of practice.

"A bit."

"Yeah."

"It made me hungry."

Everyone turned to Adam with comically concerned looks on their face.

"What?" The oldest bionic sibling shrugged. "The day he was eating Goldfish I was craving them for a week!"

The looks turned to ones of disgust before they focused back of the mission.

"I want you guys to be very careful, I don't want any of you to get hurt."

* * *

Bree used her speed to dodge a bullet coming towards her and pulled a few bullets flying at her brothers out of the air.

' _I don't think this was what Mr. Davenport meant by careful!'_ She thought as a speed-powered kick knocked a guy down.

" _THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT BY CAREFUL!"_ Mr. Davenport yelled through the comms.

"Yeah! We got that!" Chase yelled as he knocked out two gunmen with two punches and a leg sweep.

The mission started out well, they snuck in unknown and were about to destroy the weapons when a silent alarm on one of the boxes went off. An army of men with all kinds of weapons came in no time, surrounding the bionic teens. With the army came the need to fight their way out.

Adam was destroying most of the guns with his laser vision and punching men away with his super strength, Chase used his force field to to protect them and his molecular kinesis to jam the guns, Bree sped around grabbing bullets from the air and stealing the weapons from their hands. She disposed of them by dropping them in a nearby trash compactor.

 _The Kobras_ must of had some kind of sniper around because after Bree punched a guy out cold a huge pain flared in her right leg.

She screamed in pain and tripped on the ground, skidding, thankfully, near her brothers.

" _Bree!_ "

Adam kneeled by her as Chase stood in front of them, force field up at the wave of bullets.

"Someone shot my leg," Bree huffed out to her older brother and groaned as she accidently shifted the injured leg.

"Adam, check if the bullet went through!" Chase glanced back at them with worried filled eyes, before quickly looking back at the men ruthlessly shooting at them. "Is there an exit wound?"

"This might hurt a little," Adam warned his little sister before he pushed down in the bullet hole. He winced at Bree's muffled screams as he examined her leg with utmost care. "There is one!"

"Good! The suit should be covering most of the holes, we just need to put pressure on it!"

Bree coughed, vision turning a bit fizzy. "I think there's a sniper."

Her older brother's eyes narrowed as he began to scan any area above them. They stopped at one dark window and he fired a set a lasers at it, a scream signaled that he was right.

The wave of bullets stopped as a man walked to stand in front of the army of men. He was bigger than the rest of them and had a large silver gun with a glowing red energy.

Bree's first thought at seeing that was " _That looks scary."_

"Adam, move!" Chase released his force field and moved to help pick Bree up so they can move away from the blast.

To her, everything was in slow motion as she watched the man slowly pull the trigger, an evil smirk on his face. She knew deep in her bones that they wouldn't be fast enough to clear the blast.

Bree made a split second decision.

Well...it wasn't much of a decision because she would rather have her brothers safe.

"Sorry," She muttered before using her bionic speed to quickly push her brothers away from her.

A red wave a pure destructive force slammed into Bree and she flew through the air and into the nearest wall. She screamed as her head banged against the walls and she fell to the floor.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!" Adam.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH PRINCESS!" ...Chase? No, that voice was too deep.

Bree watched as her brothers _attacked_ the men. Adam went for the army of men, tearing through them with pure rage. Chase(?) went for the large man with the destructive blaster.

Her darkening mind slowly connected the dots as Not-Chase let out a guttural roar and threw the man into the army of men, destroying the blaster with his bare hands.

 _Oh, it's Spike._

Bree watched, uncomprehending as her brothers took down the small army in what seemed like a few seconds with super strength and pure unadulterated rage.

She blinked and everyone was on the floor and her brothers were rushing towards her.

"Hey, hey! Bree, Breezy, look at me," Adam gently grabbed her face and angled it towards him.

"...Spike?" The only sister asked, voice sounding whispy as her eyelids grew heavy.

"Yeah, it's me, Princess. I'll protect you."

"Okay…"

She slid into the cold, empty darkness.

* * *

Spike prowled protectively in front of Bree's capsule, where she slept, not letting anyone too close.

Adam stared at his unconscious baby sister, eyes never leaving her still form. Mr. Davenport said she would be okay after the capsule helped her injuries and some rest, but that didn't stop the worry that he felt. He couldn't protect his baby sister and it weighed on his shoulders and heart.

Mr. Davenport and Leo watched from the otherside of the lab, not wanting to test the boundaries that Spike set in his protective border.

"She'll be okay, right?" Leo whispered to his step-father, eyes on the prowling Fight Club.

"Bree will be sleeping on and off for a while and feel sore for a month, but the blast wasn't on full power so she'll be fine," Mr. Davenport nodded, his own eyes were on the tablet in his hand that showed Bree's vitals. "Her test show that she should wake up for a few minutes in about fifteen to thirty minutes."

"For our sake, it'll be in fifteen minutes." The billionaire nodded silently.

It seemed like forever where they stood in silence. Spike never faltering in his guard duty, Adam's soft eyes never leaving his baby sister, Leo switching between looking at Spike or Bree, and Mr. Davenport working on his tablet.

A soft groan brought full attention to Bree, who leaned a bit forward in her capsule. "I hope Mr. Daaveeeeenportss sued the truck that hit meee."

A few tiny smiles appeared as she slowly blinked open, eyes glazed over.

"It's the pain meds," Mr. Davenport explained as he gave a light chuckle.

Bree's glazed eyes slowly scanned the lab, landing on Spike. "Heeeeeeey...Chassse?"

Spike gave a deep chuckle. "Try again, Princess."

"Ohhhhhhhh," She slurred, a goofy smile appearing on her face. "Heeeeey, Ssspike, nicsse to see ya again."

"That's a first," Leo muttered comically.

"Imma go back to asleep now, sssee y'all later," Bree leaned against the wall of her capsule, eyes fluttering shut.

The moment Bree was completely asleep, Spike relaxed and Chase spun quickly around to look at the others.

"What happened?!"

"It's a long story, you might want to sit down."

* * *

 **Drunk on Pain Meds Bree is pretty fun.**


End file.
